Yusuke:O Cinderelo
by Mione11
Summary: Koenma chama Yusuke pra uma missão...diferente!cap.3 on.
1. a missão

Yusuke:O Cinderelo

Yusuke estava sem receber missões do Koenma já há algum tempo,mal sabia ele que esse "tempo" demoraria mais uns cinco minutos,ele estava jogando videogame quando...

?:Yusukeeeeeeee!!!

Botan Passa com um vôo rasante pela cabeça de Yusuke

Yusuke:-Botan?que isso?Você tá louca é?

Botan: -tenho uma missão do koenma pra você e pro resto da Turma

Yusuke chamou todo mundo e Botan mostrou o vídeo que o Koenma tinha mandado....

No final da fita todos fizeram cara de "eu não vou fazer isso"

Kwabara:-Filmar a Cinderela?o Koenma endoidou de vez?

Yusuke:-eu sei lá?ele disse que quando agente chegasse lá na casa da Mestra ele explicava tudo....

Chegando lá todo mundo foi perguntar pro Koenma(que estava na forma "menor" dele) que loucura era aquela

Koenma:-é eu e o meu pai brigamos e ele disse que vocês não serviam nem pra encenar a Cinderela eu disse que pra isso vocês serviam,então eu apostei uma quantidade obscena de dinheiro com ele....

Yusuke:O QUÊ?VOÇÊ VAI FAZER AGENTE PAGAR ESSE MICO PORCAUSA DE UMA APOSTA?????!!!!

Konema: é,mas pense no dinehiro

**ele diz a quantidade**

Todos:OO'

Yusuke:erm...se é assim ta bom então....

Depois que todos concordaram Koenma começou a distribuir os papéis de cada um:

Yusuke:Cinderela

As Três irmãs feias:Kwabara,Hiei e George

Madrasta: Shizuka

As Fadas: Kurama e Botan

O Príncipe: Keiko

Narrador:Kurama

Diretor: Koenma

Alguns dias depois eles voltaram pra lá pra gravar,o Koenma tinha trazido alguns dos empregados dele lá do mundo espiritual e a casa da Genkai(que ia filmar tudo) estava uma bagunça....

Quando todos chegaram foram logo vestir as roupas,o que eles não sabia era o que exatamente eles iam vestir,cinco minutos depois Yusuke sai da maquiagem gritando

Yusuke:KOENMA SEU SAFADO!SEU PINTOR DE RODAPÉ SEU

Yusuke estava vestido com uniforme de empregada

Koenma:que foi?

-Você não disse que ia ter que usar uma roupa idiota dessas!!!

-vocês precisam estar com o figurino certo pra poder filmar ué.

Quando Yusuke estava quase batendo no Koenma,eles ouvem um barulho e um monte de empregados do koenma saem voando com um dragão matando todos eles

Hiei :-não adianta Kurama,eu não vou vestir uma coisa ridícula dessas!

**Mostra dois vestidos rosa bufantes**

Todos aqueles empregados estavam tentando segurar Hiei pra que Kurama colocasse o vestido nele

Kurama:mas Hiei.....

Kurama tenta segurar as risadas e acaba convencendo Hiei a vestir ao roupa....

Depois do Yusuke e do Hiei,vieram reclamar das roupas Kwabara(que tinha recebido vestidos como o do Hiei,só que azuis) e Kurama(que a essa altura também queria esfolar o Koenma vivo) mas Koenma acabou convencendo todo mundo a usar aquelas roupas horrorosas(Detalhe:nenhum deles tinah visto a roupa um do outro,só Kurama viu a do Hiei),então eles começaram a gravar....

Kurama:era uma vez num reino uma linda jovem que se chamava Cinderela"yusuke aparece todo feliz" vivia com o seu pai e a sua madrasta e as três filhas feiosas dela,mas um dia seu pai morreu e ela ficou morando coma madrasta má"aparece Shizuka com a cara que ela normalmente faz quando quer fazer terrorismo como Kwabara".

Um dia,na casa dela chegaram cinco convites para um baile que o príncipe ia dar no seu castelo

Shizuka(Madrasta):CINDERELA!VENHA JÁ AQUI

**aparece Yusuke com cara de idiota e aquela roupa estranha**

-sim?

A madrasta diz que a Cinderela deve lavar e costurar os vestidos das suas três filhas porque todos naquela casa tinham recebido convites pro baile

Então aparece a 1ª filha(Kwabara)

Yusuke e Shizuka começa a rir descontroladamente

Os dois:-HAHAHAHAHA você é a mulher mais feia que eu já vi Kwabara!!!!

-ora!não encham o meu saco!

Koenma:CORTA!!!!DÁ PRA VOCÊS SEGUREM O QUE TÁ ESCRITO?

Os três:ta bom...

Kurama(narrador):então a 1ª filha entrega o vestido para Cinderela"Kwabara ainda está com cara de idiota e Yusuke não tinha parado de rir" então entra a 2ª filha(George,que estava com um vestido verde) e entrega o segundo vestido....e por último a 3ª filha(Hiei)...

Nesse momento Hiei aparece,todos começaram a rir na hora!ele parecia mais um algodão doce que tinha sido queimado por cima disse Kwabara

Kurama(ainda chorando de rir):a 3º filha entrega o vestido "hiei dá um dos vestidos rosas para Yusuke e logo em seguida, um pisão no pé do Kwabara por ter rido dele"

Koenma:corta!ok agente já enrolou bastante nessa parte,vamos mais pro final...


	2. Mas já são Onze e meia!

Mas já são ONZE E MEIA!

Durante o intervalo das gravações....

Kwabara:-Hiei,seu tampinha!por que você pisou no meu pé?

-Porque você é um idiota,inútil

"Kwabara com cara de valentão"

-ORA SEU...REPITA ISSO!

-Idiota,inútil!

Quando eles iam brigar aparece Kurama que tenta separar Hiei e Kwabara,mas isso não adiantou muito já que eles continuavam se chutando mesmo com ele fazendo o possível pra separá-los

Ali perto Koenma tentava voltar pra sua cadeira de diretor com George nos pés dele(literalmente)

Koenma:LARGA DO MEU PÉ CRIATURA!!!

-senhor Koenma deixa eu participar de mais uma cena por favor!

-SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!! VOCÊ NUNCA LEU ESSA HISTÓRIA NÃO?VOCÊ VAI APARECER DE NOVO NO FINAL!

George sai feliz da vida,e koenma ia pedir gentilmente que todo mundo voltasse pros seus lugares quando George volta...

Koenma: -aiai,que foi dessa vez?

-o senhor Enma Daioh está aí fora e quer assistir a gravação porque ele não vai ter paciência de ver tudo isso depois!

-O QUÊ?MEU PAI QUE VER TUDO AGORA??!!!

O senhor Enma entra e Koenma fica ainda mais estressado.

Koenma:-OK!AGORA TODO MUNDO DE VOLTA!E SE ALGUÉM RECLAMAR VAI DIRETO PRO INFERNO!!!!

Então kurama começa a narrar

Narrador(Kurama):então a Cinderela pergunta a madrasta se ela pode ir ao baile também"aparece Yusuke com cara de por favor",mas a madrasta diz que ela só poderia ir se

Terminasse tudo o que ele tinha que fazer"aparece Shizuka com cara de má"

Lá pelas dez horas todas as moradoras estão prontas"aparecem Kwabara,George e Hiei com vestidos mais bufantes ainda,todos que estavam de fora seguram o riso"menos a Cinderela,que além de não poder ir tem que ser babá das quatro pestes que sua madrasta chama de pinchers,então Cinderela começa a xingar a madrasta de bruxa velha,gorda e feia...

Então magicamente aparecem duas fadas"Kurama para de narrar e aparece na frente de Yusuke"

Fada nº1(Kurama):olá Cinderela,porque você está xingando tanto?

Yusuke:er....Kurama....você ta meio esquisito com esse vestido

Kurama:hahaha,muito engraçado ¬ ¬',agora fala o seu texto antes que o Koenma mate agente

Yusuke vê Koenma e começa sua fala rapidinho

-é que aquela velha maluca não me deixou ir no baile,e além disso eu não tenho um vestido idio...ops bom pra ir!e nem como ir a essa hora também

fada nº2(Botan): -isso é fácil de resolver!você tem uma abóbora aí?

Cinderela(Yusuke): -não,só tem esse abacaxi,serve?

Fada nº2:-serve,mais vai ficar meio....estranho

"transforma o abacaxi em uma carruagem,só que ela ainda era um abacaxi só que gigante(p/ referência:ver a casa do Bob Esponja)

Fada nº1:-e para os cavalos vamos usar esses pestinhas aqui

"os cachorros começaram a morder Kurama,que transforma eles em cavalos mais que depressa"

Fada nº2:-agora só falta o vestido!

Fada nº1:certo!

"faz aparecer um vestido amarelo de bolinhas rosa,com dois laçarotes"

Yusuke:O quê? Eu não vou usar isso!ta me estranhando é?

Koenma:CALABOCA YUSUKE! E USA ISSO LOGO DE UMA VEZ!!!

Yusuke:-já que você pediu com tanta educação......

Continuando....

Fada nº2:-gora falta isso também...

Fada nº1:- e isso

"no final as duas fadas encheram Cinderela de acessórios deixando Yusuke(Cinderela)parecendo uma Drag...."

Cinderela:agora falta um cocheiro....

"as duas fadas fazem aparecer....Mukuro?!"

Yusuke:O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-eu vim seqüestrar o Hiei,quer dizer,levar você pro baile....

Fada nº2:ah sim! Antes que agente se esqueça....

Fada nº1:- o feitiço termina a meia-noite,portanto é bom você correr!

Cinderela:-QUÊ?MAS JÁ SÃO ONZE E MEIA!como eu vou fazer pra chegar lá de carruagem?

Fadas e Cocheiro(mukuro): se vira!

Koenma:CORTA!VAMOS PARA AS CENAS FINAIS!

Comentários:

Viu? Eu fiz a Mukuro aparecer!e vai ter mais acontecimentos com ela no final : P

E o Koenma não apareceu muito nesse capítulo porque eu não tive muitas idéias do que fazer come ele.....


	3. O Final

O Final

Narrador(Kurama):Então Cinderela chega no Baile quase meia noite,e a Madrasta e suas filhas ficam se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo lá"Hiei faz cara de quem está se sentindo um idiota naquela roupa,o resto faz cara de interrogação"então o Príncipe olha p/ Cinderela e convida ela para dançar e Cinderela fala uma coisa que só o Príncipe conseguiu ouvir...

Keiko-YUSUKE,SEU IDIOTA!

"Keiko começa a espancar Yusuke"

Koenma-aiai,o que foi agora?

Keiko-ele me chamou de gorda!

Yusuke(todo arrebentado)-eu só disse que você estava cheinha

"Keiko começa a bater nele de novo"

Koenma:Parem com isso vocês dois!

Narrador(Kurama): mas então chega a hora e Cinderela sai correndo deixando apenas um sapato...

Príncipe(Keiko)-como é que eu vou achar ela se eu só tenho um sapato?

Narrador(Kurama):então alguém deu a idéia de que o príncipe fosse nas casas de quem tinha sido convidado e que ele se casaria com a dona dele,no dia seguinte na casa da Cinderela,o Príncipe explica a situação e a madrasta mais que depressa deixa ele entrar e chama suas filhas"entram Kwabara,George e Hiei,todos com cara de idiota"

Mas o sapato não serviu em nenhuma delas.

Príncipe(Keiko)-não mora mais niguém aqui?

Madrasta(Shizuka)-não

Narrador(Kurama):mas de repente chega Cinderela e a madrasta muito contrariada acaba deixando ela experimentar o sapato...

Koenma:CORTA!AGORA VAMOS PRA CENA FINAL!

Hiei-ME LARGUEM SEUS CACHORROS IDIOTAS!

"todos olham para Hiei,que está sendo puxado pelos quatro pinchers"

todos:O . O'

"os pinchers começam a arrastar Hiei"

Hiei-SOCORRO!

De repente Mukuro aparece do nada e mata os cachorros

Mukuro-você vem comigo Hiei

"Mukuro sai correndo e leva Hiei,que continua gritando."

Kurama-você não vai tirar ele de mim assim tão fácil

"Sai correndo atrás de mukuro"

Hiei:ME SOLTA!

Então Kurama aparece e lança seu Rose Whip,agarrando Hiei

Kurama-solta ele!

"puxa Hiei pro seu lado"

Mukuro:não!

"puxa Hiei pro lado dela e fica fazendo um cabo de Guerra com Kurama"

na casa da Genkai...

Koenma:agora acabo tudo...eu perdi a aposta

Mas o Sr.Enma Daioh adorou o final,disse que Koenma tinha ganhado a aposta e deu o dinheiro par ele

Koenma-VIVA!AGORA ESSE DINHEIRO TODO É MEU!

Yusuke-como é? E agente não vai ganhar nada não?

Koenma-não,a idéia da aposta foi minha,então só eu ganho!

"todos olham com cara de ódio pra Koenma,menos George"

Yusuke-EU VO MATAR VOCÊ SEU BAXINHO!

"todos correm atrás de koenma,George tenta impedir,mas é atropelado..."

George-Senhor Koenma!eu vou ajudílo!SENHOR KOENMAAAAAAAA!

FIM P

Comentários:

Desculpem eu ter demorado tanto pra terminaré que eu fui viajar e só tive idéias melhores agora : P

Agradecimentos:pra todos que postaram algum reviews pra mim,mas principalmente para "menininha das trevas" pq foi o fic dela que me inspirou a fazer o meu ;)


End file.
